


Now You Deceive Me

by Revelation_Dis



Series: The Crossover Crackapalooza [1]
Category: Animaniacs, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, shadow weaver in purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: After her death, Shadow Weaver is sent to Purgatory to atone for her sins. One fateful day she's forced to contend with the Warner Siblings. Can she teach them magic, or will they be too much for her to handle?
Series: The Crossover Crackapalooza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Now You Deceive Me

Shadow Weaver let out a sigh. It seemed that only moments ago she had saved all of Etheria by sacrificing herself in a blaze of glory. Instead of receiving the adoration she so desperately deserved, some man named Peter had deigned to tell her that her sacrifice was completely selfish and she would need to spend time in Purgatory to atone for her sins.

Whatever that was.

She’d been assigned to teach magic to all the fledgling demon children, but whenever they saw her face they screamed and ran away. The sorceress lamented the loss of her mask, but also decided that she really wasn’t THAT scary looking, and those stupid children could piss off for all she cared. If the higher ups wanted to blame her for not teaching the children, she would kindly inform them that it wasn’t her fault that the little miscreants couldn’t handle her visage.

She was getting ready to close up when her telephone rang. Sighing, Shadow Weaver picked up the phone, “Good evening.”

“Ahh yeah, Miss Weaver?” a dumb sounding male voice asked.

“What is it, Ralph?” she asked.

“Your new students are here. Should I bring ‘em in?”

She groaned, “Yes, bring the bra-I mean the delightful little children in!”

She hung up the phone, and in mere seconds an overweight security guard came through the door wheeling in a large crate. Shadow Weaver cocked a brow, and glanced at the crate. “What is this?”

“Oh, ahh, it’s da Warner siblings, ma’am!” Ralph stammered.

“Why are they in this crate?” she asked.

But Ralph had already taken off, leaving Shadow Weaver with the crate. The elder woman took hold of the crowbar left for her, but before she could even pry open the crate it burst open! Three young cat, dog...creatures that looked like they’d come from the 1930s burst out of the crate, sending pieces and splinters of wood flying everywhere. Shadow Weaver quickly drew a circle in the air with her index finger, disintegrating the wood into mere atomic particles.

“Well would you look at that, looks like we’re doing another remake!” Yakko Warner said.

“But isn’t that what this whole reboot is about?” Wakko asked back.

The youngest, Dot, furrowed her brow, “Hmmm, but we haven’t done a remake of any of our older episodes.”  
The three noticed that they were in a classroom, and standing at the head was their new teacher. Sure her face was slightly malformed with its lightning like scarring, but that aside…

“Helloooo teacher!!!” Yakko and Wakko shouted, each suspended in the air with large heart eyes beating back and forth.

“Yakko, Wakko! That is highly inappropriate!” Dot reprimanded them. She turned to Shadow Weaver, “I’m sorry for my brothers. They’re-”

Shadow Weaver raised a hand to silence her. “That is enough. You three are here to learn, not to mock me.”

“Mock you? We would never!” Yakko insisted.

“Yeah, why would we mock you?” Wakko asked back.

Shadow Weaver glared, “I have no time for your insolence! You will-”

“Looks like you’ve got all the time in the world!” Yakko interrupted, gesturing at all the various clocks that adorned the walls.

The sorceress shook her head, not believing what she was seeing, “Impossible!”

“Nothing is impossible,” Wakko answered.

“Let’s see about that. I’m here to teach you magic,” Shadow Weaver said calmly.

“Ooh, are you going to teach us to pull a bunny out of a hat?” Dot asked.

The three siblings looked at Shadow Weaver with apt anticipation. “Don’t be absurd,” Shadow Weaver started, “there is no practical use for pulling a creature out of an article of clothing.”

“Of course there is!” Wakko exclaimed.

Dot produced a small box from behind her, “Want to meet my pet?”

Before Shadow Weaver could answer, Dot opened the small box. A large demonic looking rabbit with jet black fur and glowing red eyes came forth from the box. It roared at Shadow Weaver, it’s large blood and saliva coated fangs and teeth mere inches from devouring the woman. Shadow Weaver went pale, and quickly drew another sigil close to the demonic bunny. With the spell cast, the creature transformed into a regular, cute looking black rabbit.”

“Cheap parlor tricks such as that have no place in my classroom!” Shadow Weaver admonished the children, but they were too busy playing with the cute little rabbit to pay any attention to her.  
“Aww, she’s so cute!” Dot cooed.

“Indeed he is, but remember sibs, this isn’t an episode about bun control!” Yakko exclaimed.

“I still don’t know what the lesson was? Was it not to eat ice cream before going swimming?” Wakko asked.

Both Yakko and Dot shook their heads. “You’ll learn when you’re older,”

“Aw, but I want to learn now!” Wakko insisted.

From above, the three heard the unmistakable sound of Shadow Weaver clearing her throat. “If you are finished with your little games, we shall start the lesson.”

The siblings, playing a game of Monopoly, looked disappointed. They relented however, with Yakko shrugging, “It’s for the best.”

With a nod, Wakko ate the entire game, and burped. “Excuse me!”

“You’re excused,” Shadow Weaver sighed. “Now then, for your first lesson, I will be teaching you a simple levitation spell,” she caused a small crystal to float in front of her. “With practice, and dedication, the best sorcerer’s can levitate themselves,” she demonstrated by levitating in the air a foot off the ground.

“Ooh! You mean like this?” Dot asked.

The Warner Siblings were also a foot above the ground. Shadow Weaver stared at them dumbfounded, “How is that possible? It takes years of practice to master that!”

“A magician never reveals her secrets,” the youngest answered coyly.

“Very well, let’s move on to illusion spells. I doubt you three could conjure an image from the nothing,” Shadow Weaver said.

When neither of the three performed any stunt, Shadow Weaver quickly demonstrated by creating a majestic looking eagle made of light. “It is important to keep focus or else the illusion will stray from you.”

“Come back!” Wakko shouted, chasing after a puppy that had literally strayed from them.

“So what should we conjur?” Yakko asked.

“I honestly don’t care. Summon seamen for all I care.”

Yakko looked at the audience for a couple of seconds, then smiled and blew a kiss to the audience, “Mwah! Goodnight everybody!”

Meanwhile, Wakko was pulling all sorts of various objects from his bag of holding, and throwing them over his shoulder. “A basketball, no. A tea set from Great Britain? Naah! Ooh, a set of Samurai armor! No no...a brand new car?? A house?”

Every single object flew towards Shadow Weaver. While she managed to avoid the first two items, she was hit by the armor. Before she could get up she was practically ran over by the car. Groaning in pain, the sorceress managed to get up, only to notice a large shadow over her. Eyes wide with fear, she looked up just in time to see the bottom of the house come down on her.

“Drats, I can’t seem to find it!” Wakko moaned.

“What’re you looking for?” Dot asked.

Wakko gasped, “I found it! My limburger cheese sandwich!”

A door flew open, and Shadow Weaver, beyond angry, but still trying to keep her cool, glared at the Warner siblings.

“Aww, it’s on whole wheat bread! I asked for ciabatta!” Wakko threw the sandwich behind him, hitting Shadow Weaver in the face.

Immediately, Shadow Weaver seemed to grow to an absolute massive size, and her shadow beings slithered forth from her. Every single light shattered, leaving everyone in the dark. “I HAVE HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR INSOLENCE! IT’S HIGH TIME YOU THREE BRATS LEARN WHAT A REAL SORCERESS CAN DO!!!!”

The siblings held onto each other for dear life. They watched in horror as red lightning begin to form around Shadow Weaver’s hands. Ominously she floated towards them, hands apart, ready to erase the memories of the Warner siblings. Just as her hands were about to wrap themselves around their heads, Yakko opened his eyes suddenly.

“Wait! Hold it! Hold it!” he shouted.

Shadow Weaver shrank back down, and the lights came back on. The three siblings let go of one another. “Sibs, something screwy is going on here,” Yakko commented.

“What do you mean?” Wakko asked.

“Shadow Weaver’s electric powers are tied to a magic stone, but this stone doesn’t exist here!”

The sorceress face palmed. “You three brats have been breaking the laws of physics since you’ve arrived, and now you want to question my powers?” Defeated, she collapsed on an office chair and pulled out a cup of tea, and a flask. Morosely she opened the flask, and proceeded to dump the entire contents into the cup.

“Should we stop her?” Dot asked.

“No, no, let her have this,” Yakko replied.

Shadow Weaver downed the contents of the cup, and smiled, “Best tea ever~” she slurred.

“Welp, it’s been fun!” Yakko said.

“Yeah, we can’t wait for our next lesson!” Wakko cheered.

“Ooh, maybe next time she’ll teach us how to saw someone in half!” Dot exclaimed.

Shadow Weaver started sobbing.


End file.
